


Warmth

by 96617



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617/pseuds/96617
Summary: Yamato and Mitsuki share a comforting relationship, a bed, and a kiss.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent shit that started with some [genderbend sketches](http://chromexvii.tumblr.com/post/178820278981) I drew a few days ago lol

With a sigh, Yamato forces one eye open with everything she has. God, she is  _ so tired _ . At least, it was the last scene she would appear in, and she's honestly glad for it. It’s already exhausting to be acting in a movie, but it is even more so to have to be stuck with Yuki. Damn that sneaky woman. Yamato will never be able to handle her.

The blue light coming from the small screen of Mitsuki’s phone is way too bright for her tired brain and dry eyes. All she manages is a soft, muffled groan.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” Mitsuki whispers with her soft, soft voice.

“Hmhmph…”

She did. But Yamato will keep it at her signature, evasive answer, because she is just  _ so weak _ to Mitsuki Izumi. Yamato would forgive about anything if it’s her.

Yamato makes herself sink a little more under the comforter to warm up her bare shoulders and tightens her arm around Mitsuki’s waist, burying her face in the soft fabric of her girlfriend’s pajamas (more like her own, but Mitsuki wears this oversized set so often it might as well be hers at this point), and relishes in her sweet smell.

Mitsuki giggles and it sounds like bells to Yamato’s ears.

She feels the shorter girl shift under her arm, and soon finds their forehead touching.

“Sorry for waking you up, Momo-san and Yuki-san got into another fight because Momo-san responded to a few texts during dinner,” she whisper-laughs again and Yamato can feel her breath against her own. If she wasn’t so tired, she would have to resist the urge to kiss Mitsuki.

“So busy,” Yamato snorts in return.

Yamato’s eyelids are so heavy and she lets them fall close once again.

“Mitsu…”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss…”

“Sure.”

Mitsuki’s chuckle sounds so nice and comforting and her lips against Yamato’s are warm and gentle. The next and last thing Yamato remembers is Mitsuki arms and legs entangled with hers.

Morning can take its time to come, Yamato isn’t in a rush.

**Author's Note:**

>  _cries in the pit_ Finally, I have contributed to the mitsuyama tag.  
>  Both my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/chromexvii) and [Tumblr](http://chromexvii.tumblr.com) are @chromexvii if you want to talk about i7 or check my art out! Thank you for reading!


End file.
